


Memories

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Child for the Sake of the Story, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Spamano Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino got in an accident and his memory hasn't worked since then, but Antonio is there to love him through it.





	

Lovino frowns softly, head and eyes aching from the pain of crying too long. He struggles to remember why he is crying at all. It comes back in terrifying clarity, the feeling of his stomach flipping as he slipped off the top of the marble staircase, his hand closing around someone else, and the thumps as he hit the bottom. 

He shoots up in bed, looking around desperately. He sees Antonio beside him and lets out a shriek, one of utter shock. Antonio sits up quickly, looking over at Lovino then sighs weakly, eyes sad. He gently pulls Lovino close to him, rubbing his back softly. He kisses his forehead as the Italian sobs softly against his chest. 

“Lovino… Lovino shh… It’s okay… It’s okay…” He whispers into his ear. He can remember getting the phone call and the news from Lovino’s brother. He fell. He hit his head. He has memory loss. And he keeps forgetting. Antonio doesn’t understand it. He does his best, some days Lovino seems to remember more, and then next he’s back to not knowing. They’re married, Lovino never remembers that. They had adopted a daughter together, but Lovino doesn’t remember that. He remembers nothing, and it’s slowly killing Antonio. He tries his hardest to help Lovino remember, but the doctors have told him multiple times that it’s hopeless at this point. 

Lovino sits at the breakfast table, silently watching Lilliana singing as she draws him a picture. Antonio sets a cup of coffee beside his plate, smiling softly at Lovino. Lovino nods a bit in his direction, then looks up at Antonio, eyes shining slightly. “What happened? Why do I have a ring, why was I laying with you?” He asks softly. 

Antonio sits down next to Lilliana, smiling softly at their daughter. “Well… You remember meeting me I gather, then, since you aren’t asking who I am. That’s new, actually.” He turns to Lovino. “My name is Antonio. I’m your husband. We got married a few years back, and you got into an accident a little later. Our honeymoon got cut off, Feli was having trouble with Lilli and my work needed me, so we came back. I was at work, you and Lilli were at a museum. You slipped and grabbed someone else. You both fell down the marble staircase.” He whispers. “And you lost your memory. I don’t know if you’ll believe me, it’s different each time. The doctors don’t have any hope for your memory coming back.” 

Lovino is skeptical. He sips the coffee that was given to him, looking a bit shocked when he realizes that it’s just the way he likes it. He smiles slightly, sitting back. He looks up at Antonio again, blushing lightly. “I… I remember the accident.” He responds. “And I remember the hospital room. Feli was there. You were there. She wasn’t.” He points at Lilli. Antonio shakes his head and smiles at her. 

“Lilliana. Why don’t you go play in your room for a little while, okay honey?” He asks. Lilliana looks up at him and pouts softly. She grabs her box of crayons and the papers she was colouring on. 

“When is daddy going back to normal. I hate having to go to my room in the mornings.” She whines softly, looking up at Antonio. She walks away, sitting at the small desk in her bedroom. Antonio turns to Lovino. 

“I… I’m sorry.” He says gently. “She is still only a kid, she doesn’t really understand. She was there when you fell and I didn’t want her to see you like that in the hospital. So I didn’t let her visit you.” Antonio gently takes Lovino’s hand gently and kisses his knuckles with a light smile. Lovino blushes and looks down, sighing softly. 

“Antonio… I don’t really remember you. I remember dating you for a little while, but I don’t think staying with me is good for you. Don’t you want to be happy with someone who remembers you? Who can love you and our… Your daughter?” Lovino asks, eyes betraying his confusion and worry. 

Antonio goes a bit stiff and looks away, biting his lower lip. “Lovi… Lovi I am happy with you. I love you and Lilliana loves you, both of us are happy with you.” He says gently. “And I don’t want to be with anyone else. I’ll wait until the day that you remember, and if that never happens, I’ll stay with you until then. You are the love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Spamano week: Accidents


End file.
